vicetale: the soul of spite
by Solnyx
Summary: what if frisk wasn't filled with determination but with spite, the monster are terrified of humans due to the damage that each one cause. Follow frisk as he try not only to survive but free the monster, he knows that will be a hard road but he use to hardship. Contains language, suicide and blood Bad summary I guess
1. Chapter 1

frisk POV

I wake up to see yellow flowers below, I look above to see a hole "don't tell me this flowers stop me from killing myself!" I yelled angry. I see a door way 'well lets see where this lead' I though, as I go though I see a flower with a face. "howdy I'm flowey the flower, you must be new to the underground right" it said, "yeah and what are you suppose to be" I said with suspicion. "I'm just a guide to help you" he said( I guess it a guy) "oh yeah, then why do have a bad feeling about you" I replied as I pulled out a knife got from my so called family kitchen." hahahaha, you know what going on here don't you" he said his face turning demonic "looks like I was right about you" I said but then a glowing maroon heart in front of my chest "W-what is this" I said with shock." what an interesting soul you have, I'm gonna steal it after I kill you" he said as he launch some sort of white bullets at me, I block some of them but still got hit by them. I then see some sort of menu bar

 **Frisk lv 5 hp 36**

 **fight check items mercy**

"what in the world..." I was saying before getting interrupted but bullets going though me, I get on knee 'damn being killing by a demonic flower what a way to go out' I though before I see a fire ball the little bastard. I then see a female goat humanoid wearing a worn out dress with some sort of symbol. "another human, come on get up we have to go" she said with a stern look, "wait what your name" I said with defensive look. "Toriel and I'm the care takers of these ruins, and I'm going to teach you mercy child" she replied back, "Mercy? ha mercy doesn't get you any where, all it does is bring pain and tragedy" I said with disgust. she than look at me "You will learn mercy or I will have to punish you" she said with fire in one of her hands. " fine I try" I responded, "Good, now follow me" she told me, I decided to follow her as I didn't want to be burn, as I follower her we stop at a door way." Why we stop" I ask with frustration, "Patience child, there are taps nd puzzles to get though first" she said and move to press down on four plates on the floor, the doors opens and we go though it to see a training dummy. "Now child I want you to go and talk to the dummy and show mercy to it" she order me, "W-what! I'm not talking to an inanima..." I yelled at her, but stop after seeing her hand blazing on fire. "ok, hello dummy how was your day, ok I can't do this." I said as I felt stupid for doing this, "look here child you must mercy, the underground suffer to much you humans so I will teach you" she responded. "If you gonna teach me mercy, at least let it be real" I told her, "Fine, I shall show you a real monster" she said, I figure it was better then talking to the dummy. As I follow her we stop, I look past her and see a frog the size of a German Shepard. "spare the froggit" she told me, I just shrug and went to the froggit." Hi Mr. frog, you look rather cute" I said with sarcasm but the frog toke it seriously. It seem to blush and then the spare button appear, I press it and the froggit processed to hop away happily. 'well that was interesting' I though, I look at toriel who had a small smile, and I have to admit it I felt it nice seeing as she was proud of me. We continue to another doorway, "child please wait here, I have get somethings prepared for your arrival" she told me and left me to wait in this spot. _"she abandoned you"_ said a voice in my head, 'no she didn't she just had to take off somethings' I though _"Are you sure, these 'monsters' could be worse than humans, remember all the suffering we though cause off them"_ the voice replied. 'No they aren't, they better than humans. I know it' I replied _"Well I hope so, or we kill them just like we did those 'monster' above"_ the voice told me and then seem to disappeared, I went sit down.

It been at least 15 minutes, 'ok I'm bored being, lets go see toriel house' I though. I get up from where I was sitting and go to though the door, I see a couple of froggits but left them alone due to the fact the seem scared of me. Some froggits and some sort of bug monster which I check and found out it called whimsum, I spared them cause I didn't want to disappoint toriel. There were puzzles, which took sometime due to the fact that the froggits were running from me. As I continue to go though the ruins, I then stop to see something in my way. I decide try to move it but it didn't and after 5 times it got up, "W-would you please leave me alone?" said the ghost(I think its a ghost) "sorry just need to get past you, so please move over" I told him. "I'm sorry but I don't want to, please understand" he told me. "ok let do this the hard way" I replied while pulling out my knife, but when the room went dark it seems to summon a stone knight(looks like the knight from the rwby white trailer) and went inside it and pick up it sword 'well this will be fun' I though with a smile "Y-you ask for this" the ghost told me


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk POV

I decide to check to find out it name and stats:

 **napstablook - ATK 25 DEF 32**

 **A ghost who is afraid and alone, he seeks protection in his stone knight. Not a very funny**

"H-hey I will funny" napstablook said, "you heard that?" I ask confused from the ghost in the golem, he answered me by swinging his stone sword at which I dodge and strike the golem, **-2,** 'ok,not gonna be a easy fight' I though. As he continue to attack me with its sword which I dodge, I notice that there a pattern to where he strike. He then goes for another attack but tears starts coming out of the suit and flying towards me, I was confuse why tears were dangerous but when one hit me: it felt like it was burning my skin. I dodge the rest off them but some off them hit me and it hurt like hell, that when it when he started striking with the sword but I was slower and he hit me in the chest, I'm surprise it didn't cut me in half but it hurt like I had crack ribs. As I try to keep doing which I did(kinda), he then strike down his sword in the ground and a bunch of stone blades starts to erupt out of the ground and I try to dodge them which I did but one ended up going though my chest and hear something breaks and see my soul in little pieces, I was afraid that I was going to die but I didn't want to, I wanted to survive.

 **Your filled with spite, you refused death**

I sand up and see my health at 1/4, "hey, ready for round 2" I told him and then a glowing red sword appeared in my hand, I go at him at a inhuman speed towards him. When I hit him with the sword it **-50,** it also cut off one of the arms. I then dodges the slashes and attack him which he blocks with his sword, he starts to use the tears attack and I cut though all of them and charges him. **-52** cracking his armor, he stabs his sword in the ground and do the trick that killed me but I'm prepared this time. As the swords starts coming out of the ground and using my sword to block, I dodge some of them, I then use the sword to strike the middle of his chest. The stone armor starts to fall apart "hey ghost you still there?" I ask, "T-that was fun, think we can do that again" he ask, "maybe some other time, hey can you help me with my health" I ask. "S-sure, here" he then gave me some candy "uhh, what candy gonna heal me?" I ask confusedly. "P-please just eat it" he said, thinking that it can't be a bad thing to eat it. "A-are you ok?" he ask me, I realized I was crying, "Heh that right this is my first time actually eating candy" I said while chuckling "you haven't had candy before" he said with shock. "yeah didn't have a 'fun' time on the surface and not many friendly to me either" I told him, "I'm sorry" he apologize to me "why, it not your fault" I told him.

I decide to move on and let blook(it a nickname) "What do you mean you didn't have fun on the surface" he ask, "I don't really want to talk about it" I replied. "ok" he said simply , " Are we almost there?' I ask referring to toriel's house "I think we should be close" he replied. Along the way we met more froggits and whimsum which I spared but I can tell that blook was making sure I didn't hurt anyone, "Excuse me, I have a question about that sword you summoned" he ask, "I don't know actually, it just appeared after I came back to life" I told him. "I may have a idea you were about to use that sword, it may be due to magic" he told me, "magic, I'm a human though. I though can't use magic" I told him "I did say it was a idea" he replied. "I'm sorry I killed you" he apologies "It ok, I started it first" I told him, as I enter a door way I see toriel, "toriel" I said with joy and hug her but let go right away as I was embrasses. "child it good to see you are well, did you harm anyone" she ask me "nope" I said popping the P. "napstablook good to see you again" she said to the ghost, "you to" he replied "I shall take the child my friend" she said. "Take me where?" I ask, "My house child" she replied and I followed her so I don't get left behind.


End file.
